


Seeing Red

by lindahoyland



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> _These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

_These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain._

 _With grateful thanks to Raksha for her help,_

 **  
Seeing Red   
**   
**  
  
**

Faramir wept bitterly, tears pouring from his blue eyes.

"Stop crying, boy, or I'll beat you again!" Denethor said harshly.

"I'm crying because you don't love me, daddy!"

"It is unlikely I even am your father - you have red hair!" Denethor roared.

"Could the renowned Captain Thorongil be my daddy then?" Faramir asked hopefully, dodging a blow from the enraged Steward's hand.

"Impossible!" Denethor snapped. "The scoundrel left before you were begotten. He was dark too."

Faramir looked disappointed, then cheered up as a new thought struck him.

"Boromir does not have dark hair either," he remarked.

Denethor exploded.

A/N  
 _This is of course, Movieverse and AU and has no connection to my other stories about Faramir._

 _I plead guilty to having written weepy Faramir._

 _I do know of people with red hair born to dark haired parents in real life, so Denethor is being unreasonable._

 _This appeared first on my LJ_

 _Chapter 17 of "A Time to Reap" is now posted and Raksha and I are working on the next chapter._


End file.
